Patients of HydeWell Hall
by Wild Stallion
Summary: Shuichi has been missing for 5 months. He's being held in a hidden facility along with the Shaman King gang where they are being treated as little experiments with Taki being the ringleader. Will they escape? How will people react to their...changes?
1. MissingHydeWell Hall

I know I haven't finished my other stories but I'll just put this first chapter up while it's in my head! I'll update my other fics real soon!

Patients of HydeWell Hall

Chapter 1 - Runaway/HydeWell Hall

Yuki sat on his couch and held the newspaper in front of him, reading the headline. In big, bold black font it screamed in his face "**SHINDOU'S PARTNER COULD BE POSSIBLE SUSPECT IN HIS DISAPPEARANCE" **Yuki growled and threw it on the coffee table in front of him. So the police had run out of options and they were now going to blame him.

"That's bullshit!!"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. As if things couldn't get any worse, he must have opened his mouth somehow for this to happen. He'd had to go through 5 months of hell and this had just topped everything off. What he would give to turn back time, to that night when he refused to pick Shuichi up from work because he had annoyed him earlier that day. The longer he thought about it the more he realised that it probably was his fault that the singer was now missing.

He'd just disappeared off the face of the earth. As if someone had clicked their fingers and he'd vanished just like that. Apart from one thing; his backpack. That was the only thing that had been found of his younger lover. And what made it more disturbing was it was found in the spot where they had first laid eyes on each other. It was just sitting there, on the bench just a little up from where they had met in the park.

Every test possible was carried out on his bag but nothing unusual was found on it, just Shuichi's fingerprints. Not even a strand of hair. All its contents were still inside; a notebook, an empty lunchbox, half a bottle of water and his wallet. But there was one thing found inside that really confused Yuki. Shuichi's cell phone was also found in the backpack which was seriously strange. Shuichi always carried his cell in his pocket so if he ever forgot his bag or it went missing he still had his cell to contact people. He knew this because Shuichi had told him before that he hated not having it.

He stood up and walked to the computer room and stopped in the doorway, staring at the computer perched on the desk. He had refused to produce any more novels until his lover was found. It was no use in him trying anyway because all he could think about was Shuichi. For all he knew he could be being held hostage somewhere, been dragged out of the country or even murdered. The thought made Yuki's stomach turn.

The only story that could be made of his 'vanishing act' was Shuichi had called Yuki at home from his cell at the NG Building asking for a lift home. Of course Yuki refused as he was still annoyed at the pink haired youth for bugging him earlier that day. The last thing Shuichi said to Yuki was "Please! I don't wanna walk! It's getting dark!" Yuki simply said no then cut him off. That was it but little did the novelist know he would regret doing that just hours later when Shuichi didn't turn up. After calling Hiro to find Shuichi wasn't there either he began to worry.

The next morning Yuki woke to find his home still empty 1 person. He made breakfast and had the phone ring shortly after. Hiro was on the line asking if Shuichi was with him as he hadn't turned up for work. That was the start of a 5 month search for a boy that seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. At the start Yuki wondered if Shuichi was playing a joke on him for him not picking him up from work and he had Hiro play in on the act. But after 5 months that definatly was not the case.

Hiro and Maiko were taking it pretty hard as well. Hiro had everyone he knew helping to look for his best friend. He'd refused to produce any more songs until Shuichi came home. Suguru was also being affected by his bandmate's disappearance. Him and Hiro were working together 24 hours a day. Ryuichi had been anything but himself, his playful and childlike side hadn't been seen since the news had reached everyone at NG. He had released one song, and it was about Shuichi. It was called "Come Home" and it had become his number one best selling song ever.

Maiko was the worst. She wasn't doing her school work or her homework. She had lost weight and hardly slept. Sometimes she would disappear herself for hours on end, not go to school and come home at all hours of the night. It was driving her parents insane and they fought all the time. That's when Hiro stepped in and offered to let her stay at his place until she calmed down. At first Maiko was having none of it and caused as much hassle as she could when she was dragged off to Hiro's place. But after several months she just...fell into depression.

She would go to school, come home and just lie on her bed. Hiro had to force her to eat and that was like world war 3. But he tricked her into eating by not doing it himself. She didn't seem to like that and when she noticed he wasn't eating she would put food to her lips at last. A couple of days ago Hiro had phoned Yuki and told him that he was in Maiko's room and he found a small pen knife under her pillow. Yuki told him not to jump to conclusions and to hide the pen knife, but Yuki was thinking the exact thing as Hiro. It wouldn't surprise him if she was self harming.

Just then the doorbell went making him jump. He went to the door and opened it, looking at two familiar faces. "Hiro, Maiko?"

"Hey Yuki-san, may we come in?"

Yuki moved to the side, indicating for them to enter. Hiro closed the door after himself and they made their way into the sitting room. Yuki sat down and watched as Maiko ignored them and sat in the furthest away chair, looking at the floor. Hiro looked at her then turned to Yuki. "Any news?"

Yuki shook his head and Hiro noticed he was watching the young girl across the room. "Nothing, I've had several letters from my editor begging me to continue my novel. But I'm not typing a thing until he's found"

Maiko pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. The two men watched her and Hiro ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "How is she?" Yuki whispered.

"Look at her arms"

Yuki looked over to Maiko and finally saw it. She was wearing long sleeves but he could see that she had a bandage around both her wrists. Yuki shut his eyes. "So we were right..."

"I caught her this morning, she broke down and confessed to doing it for the last 5 weeks. I thought I hid the pen knife well but she found it. I've thrown ìt out now"

"For fuck's sake..." Yuki got off the chair and walked over to Shuichi's sister. He pulled her legs forward and pulled her into a massive hug. Maiko was shocked at first but then quickly returned it, bursting into tears. Hiro watched, his own silent tears falling down his soft cheeks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"GET OFF HER!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

A young boy fought against the chains that were holding his wrists to the wall. He pulled as hard as he could, trying his best to get free. He didn't want to see this again. Not again. His new friend was pinned to the floor and was having her clothes ripped off her. The two men were laughing at her and ignoring the young male in the cornor. He tried again, screaming at them and pulling at the chains so hard he could feel them cutting his wrists.

One of the men finally looked up and walked towards him. He grabbed his tattered pink locks and licked up his left cheek. "You don't know when to keep your mouth SHUT!" With that his fist collided with the boy's bare torso. "Do you Shuichi Shindou?"

Shuichi looked up into the man's evil face, gasping for breath. "And you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself do you Taki"

Taki just growled and reached up, undoing the chains on Shuichi's wrists but still keeping the handcuffs firmly on. He pulled the boy up onto his knees from his current sitting position and flung him over to the girl. "You have 5 seconds to get to work or I'll make sure my men get the point through to both of you good and proper"

Shuichi pushed himself up and looked at the girl lying in front of him. Her beautiful sky blue eyes were full of tears and were staring right him. She had several scratch marks on her cheeks and she only had a small rag style dress to cover herself. Shuichi himself only had knee length trousers on which were ripped and filthy, stain with dark red marks...

He turned away and shut his eyes. "You know I won't do it Taki, we go through this every time..."

"We can't have gone through this enough times then because you still haven't learned what comes after you say no"

"I'm not going to rape her Taki..."

"You're not raping her, she likes you so she won't mind. Being stuck in this cell with you no-stop must make her horny anyway"

"You fucking disgust me" Shuichi looked round at the older man with hatred in his eyes. If he had the energy he would have jumped at his throat then and there. Taki looked at him and laughed.

"Shindou, if you were not as beautiful as you are I would have just got rid of you 5 months ago"

"Then why didn't you?"

"You have your uses..." Taki watched as Shuichi's eyes turned to slits and fangs bared from his mouth.

"You mean these? I could rip you to shreds in seconds Taki. You've just made my goal of killing you a lot easier..."

Suddenly he heard a short scream from behind and looked round to see Taki's companion holding the girl in front of him in a sitting position, one arm around her neck. Shuichi gasped.

"Yuna!" He went to get up but an arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him backwards onto his back. Shuichi felt himself lying ontop of another body.

"You're so light Shuichi"

"Taki let me..." Shuichi was cut short when Taki suddenly grabbed the chain inbetween the handcuffs and yanked his arms down, pinning them to his stomach. Shuichi struggled against them but his wrists were throbbing from his earlier attempts to escape them. Taki used his own legs to spread Shuichi's, leaving him defenceless.

"You know, little one, that you have more than one use..."

"Taki I swear I'll rip you to shreads if you...ah!!" Shuichi gasped as Taki's free hand roughly grabbed inbetween his legs. He began rubbing the area very gently through the clothes almost teasingly. Shuichi tried his hardest not to give in but was having a hard time not doing just that.

"Hey Taki, our little girl is getting wet"

Shuichi lifted his head to see Taki's friend still holding Yuna around the neck. He had her exposed and was rubbing her with his other hand. Shuichi struggled as best he could. "Stop it!! Don't touch her!!"

Taki grabbed his crotch with all his might making the younger boy cry out and remain still. Using his palm Taki made circular movements over the now growing buldge. Shuichi's eyes were hidden now by his bangs, his head thrown backwards resting on Taki's shoulder.

Taki smirked and slowly pulled Shuichi's pants down and pulled out his now fully erect member. "You're a very big boy Shuichi, look at how long and hard it is"

He ran a single finger along the slit, rubbing his precum up and down his long shaft. Shuichi could do nothing but lie there and get lost in the feeling. Taki laughed. "I think our little boy is ready, how about our little girl Hyde?"

"Oh, she's ready alright" Taki looked at him and saw his fingers slide in and out of her entrance. Yuna bucked up into those intruding fingers and moaned. Hyde pulled his fingers out and lifted her up, carrying her over to the two boys. He hovered her over Shuichi and lowered her down so her entrance was inches away from the boy's thobbing shaft.

"We gave you a choice Shuichi and you blew it. Now we're forcing you to do this whether you like it or not"

Shuichi lay still, his eyes still hidden. "P-please Taki...don't..."

Hyde laughed. "He's begging, how fucking pathetic"

"Too late my little...'kitten'..." Taki looked at Hyde. "Do it"

Hyde forced Yuna downwards until Shuichi's entire shaft was inside her. She screamed and threw her head back while Shuichi moaned loudy as he was taken in. Both boy and girl panted loudly but neither of them moved. Hyde let go of Yuna and watched as she fell forward. Her arms landed on Shuichi's bare chest thankfully stopping her from landing smack bang onto his body.

"Move Shuichi or I'll force you to move"

The pink haired teen just lay there and ignored the other male's threat. Taki growled and bucked his own hips upwards forcing Shuichi's to do the same, making him move in and out of Yuna. The little female grasped Shuichi's hips as his member moved in and out of her. She looked down at Shuichi and saw him looking back at her. She lent down and whispered in his ear. "You're sweating Shuichi..."

His eyes widened. Of course, why didn't he think of it sooner? Yuna slowly slid her hands from his hips to his wrists, holding down the hand cuffs. Shuichi took this chance and slowly began pulling at the cuffs, feeling his hands very slowly slide out of them. The sweat from his own body was a perfect lubricant to help his wet hands slip out of their confinment.

Taki felt Shuichi's arm move and stopped moving to look at them, noticing his hands were almost free. "Oh no you fucking don't!"

He went to grab his hands but suddenly a fist collided with his face and he fell back down. Yuna grabbed Shuichi's right hand and pulled the rest of it out of the cuffs. As soon as she climbed of him she dived for Hyde. He felt himself pushed right off his feet and fell onto his back. He looked up and saw a white wolf standing above him, its fangs bared.

"You little bitch!"

The wolf snarled and went for his neck but Hyde threw his left arm up and the wolf's fangs clamped down on that instead. He growled at the pain and cried out as the wolf shook its head, tearing his flesh. Suddenly the wolf was flung across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud before crashing to the floor in a heap. It shook its head and looked back at where she was just thrown to see a massive polar bear standing, looking at her, growling.

"Hyde forget it! We don't want them dead...yet" Taki appeared next to the polar bear and clamped a hand right over its muzzle. "You can't control yourself when you're in this state. Let's go"

The polar bear stopped snarling and the wolf watched as it once again became human. Hyde lifted his severly injured left arm. "Fucking bitch has a good set of fangs on her, I'll give her that" He looked over to the white wolf now standing in the corner once again baring her fangs. "This isn't over yet my little princess"

The wolf looked at Taki and noticed his nose was bleeding heavily. She looked around to find Shuichi sitting in the other corner, glaring at him. He had lost his clothing and was completly naked. Taki must have tried something while she was busy with Hyde. Shuichi must have punched Taki really hard to make his nose bleed like that. Both men then turned and left the cell, closing and locking the massive metal door behind them. The wolf closed its eyes and once again became the small girl. Yuna sighed and glared at the door before turning to Shuichi.

She frowned when she noticed he was sitting in the corner panting, his eyes shaded by his bangs. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, pulling his legs apart. She looked at the boy's hard on before taking it in her own mouth. Shuichi gasped and threw his head back. "Yuna...n-no...stop"

She removed the member from her mouth. "It hurts right?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"This is the quickest way to get rid of it" She once again took his shaft in her mouth and went to work, using one hand to hold his legs apart and the other to fondle his sac. Shuichi moaned and bucked his hips, wanting more. Yuna used force to try and bring Shuichi to his peak quickly to help get rid of his painful hard on. The hand that was fondling his sac slowly made its way down to his ass. Yuna, without warning, placed a dry finger into his hole.

Shuichi yelled loudly and slid down the wall he was leaning on so he was no lying on his back. Yuna then placed another finger into the tight entrance and made a sissor movement. She was still bobbing her head up and down the wet shaft and she could taste more and more of his precum as he came nearer to his limit. Shuichi bucked his hips again when he felt her hit a certain spot full of nerves.

Yuna knew what she found and prodded the same spot over and over with force making him cry out every time. A few more thrusts from her talented movements and Shuichi was done, cumming straight into Yuna's mouth. The little female swalled everything that he spilled and removed his now soft member from her mouth. She sat in front of him and watched him trying to calm his breathing down. His toned body was covered in sweat and glistening in the little light that found its way into the cell.

Shuichi rolled over onto his side. Yuna crawled round and lay down beside him. She looked into those beautiful violet eyes and felt sympathy for him. He was trying his best to not show how turned on Taki had made him but it caused him mental and physical pain. Shuichi brushed some of her blue hair out of her face. "How did you manage to change?"

"I'm not sure, I just felt a burst of energy and...changed..."

Shuichi placed an arm around her waist and leaned his forhead against hers. "Don't ever do anything as stupid as that again. Hyde can tear you to shreads in seconds"

"He doesn't stand a chance against me"

"Yuna, for once please be serious. Do you know how much of a fright I got when I saw him fling you across the room like that?"

Yuna closed her eyes and placed her own arm across his waist. "OK, I promise I won't do it again."

Shuichi smiled and closed his own eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, his smile now gone. "I'm sorry Yuna...they had me...I..."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm OK, you never came inside me"

"I don't have to cum inside you for you to get pregnant"

Yuna opened her eyes. "Please don't let it bother you Shuichi, I'm fine, honestly"

Shuichi sighed and looked at her. "I can't help it...I have to worry. You're all I have now"

She frowned. "That's not true, you have everyone in here...you have Yuki..."

The young boy snorted. "He won't be looking for me. I'm just a bother to him. Our relationship wasn't real love, it was one sided"

Yuna placed a hand on his cheek. "He does love you, he's just not sure how to show it. You know it's true"

Shuichi placed his own hand on top of hers. She understood him more than anyone else, even Hiro hadn't understood Shuichi fully after years of friendship. "We should get some sleep. They won't bother us for quite a while now"

Yuna nodded and snuggled up to Shuichi and closed her eyes. Both of them were asleep within minutes.


	2. The Patients and Diagnoses

Heya! Sorry for the long wait but I got writer's block. Yeh' writer's block on chapter 2. Sucks doesn't it? lol. Anyway I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.

Remember to review!!! Thank you!! XD

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Patients of HydeWell Hall

Chapter 2 - The Patients and the Diagnoses

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hiro banged on the door as hard as he could. If he had to break down the door he would. Maiko and him had returned from Yuki's several hours ago but Maiko had been acting really strange ever since they got home. Hiro had been in his bedroom and when he came out he saw Maiko standing in the corridor, a kitchen knife in her hand. When she saw him she made a dash to her own room and locked the door.

Hiro had been trying to get in her bedroom for 20 minutes straight and it was getting to the point where he would seriously have to break the door down. "Maiko....please.....please open the door"

No sound came from inside and that made his stomach churn. He leant his forhead against the door and closed his eyes. "Maiko please....I love you like my own little sister. Please don't do this to me...." His voice faded out.

Suddenly a small click was heard and he backed away from the door. Maiko emerged from the room, tears running down her face. Hiro grabbed her arms but there was nothing there. She hadn't done it...

Hiro let out a sigh of relief. The young girl started crying again and Hiro took her into a hug. "I'm sorry Hiro-san...I'm so sorry..."

"Ssh...It's OK. You didn't do it, everything's fine" He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head. He then frowned and looked down at her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Maiko, you have a fever..."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "No, I'm fine, really..."

"Then why are you so warm?" He placed his hands on her cheeks and ran them down to her neck, feeling small beads of sweat. "You definatly have a fever. Go have a shower then get ready for bed"

She sighed and nodded before walking off. As she was about to close the door Hiro called her. She turned to him. "Open the bathroom window so it doesn't get too warm in there and leave that door ajar. I want to be able to get to you incase you suddenly faint"

She nodded and entered the bathroom leaving the door open enough for Hiro to see it wasn't shut. He waited until the sound of the shower was echoing from the bathroom before he entered Maiko's bedroom. The first thing he saw was the kitchen knife she has stolen lying on the bed and was thankful it hadn't any blood stains on it. He looked at a bedside cabnit and noticed a photo in a wooden frame.

He smiled and picked it up noticing the Shindou siblings smiling away in it. They were on a beach and Maiko was on Shuichi's back with her left cheek against his right one. Shuichi had on orange swim shorts while Maiko had on a light blue bikini. Both had obviously been swimming before the photo as they were both soaked, Maiko's long brown hair shining in the sunlight and Shuichi's pink tuff sticking to his face.

Hiro sat on the bed still holding the photo with the smile on his face. He ran a hand across it and sighed. He'd give anything to see his best friend again. To have him back here right next to him, to hear him, see him, feel him. To let Maiko hold him and annoy him once again like a sister should do every day to her older brother. It was coming up 6 months now but it felt like years to Hiro. Anything could have happened to him and that frightened Hiro more than the thought that Shuichi could be anywhere in the world by now. He'd rather his friend be found safe far away, somewhere like America or Britian than have him found dead in Tokyo.

He turned the photo frame over and opened it out of curiousity. He saw Maiko's handwritting on the back. _Onii-chan and Me in Australia :) _Hiro laughed at the little smiley face on the end. He figured that was where it was taken. He remember how excited Shuichi had been when his parents had booked the family holiday to the land Down Under. Hiro closed the photo frame and put it back where he found it but he just couldn't take his eyes off it. It was such a perfect photo.

"That's my favorite photo of us"

Hiro looked up and saw Maiko standing there wrapped in a full length towel, her wet and now curly hair limp and dripping down her shoulders. She walked up to the dresser and opened the single drawer it had. After moving a few things about she handed him another one. Hiro took it without a word and had a look. It was the two of them again but they were on the backs of two horses. Maiko saddled upon a white one and Shuichi upon a chestnut. Maiko's horse had it's head turned to the side and had clamped its teeth onto the knee-length shorts Shuichi wore. The girl's face showed she was laughing while Shuichi's was a mix between shock and laughter. Shuichi's horse had it's head turned towards the white horse and was staring at it, ears pricked upwards in curiousity.

"That's another of my favorites. You just can't get a picture like that if you tried"

She laughed and sat next to Hiro who smiled. "You're right. It's a spur of the moment type photo. Was this in Australia as well?" Maiko nodded.

"Yeah. Have I not shown you these before?"

"No. Well, you really haven't sat with me like this to show me"

"But I'm sure Shuichi had copies as well. We had 3 lots of each photo printed out for me, him and our parents"

Hiro shook his head and handed the photo back. "No, I haven't seen these two before" Maiko made a curious noise.

"Maybe he lost them or something..." She placed the photo in her lap while holding onto it. "Shuichi said that was his favorite day of our trip. He loved the day at the stables and said he wanted to take up horse riding when he came home. He found riding easier than I did" A sad look came over her face. "I miss him so much Hiro-chan..." She could feel tears beginning to form again and Hiro took the photo from her, placing it back into the drawer. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I know you do, I do as well. But I gotta look after you just now. Get dressed and I'll bring through some things for your fever"

She nodded and Hiro closed the door behind him. He walked through to the kitchen and looked in one of the cupboards. Finding what he wanted he gathered up the tablets and also made up a glass of water. He entered the bathroom and placed the water and tablets on the sink. Grabbing a flannel he soaked it in cool water and then rinsed it out. Taking the water and tablets in one hand and the flannel in the other he walked back to the bedroom. Knocking on it a few times he recived no answer.

"Maiko?" Silence.

Using his elbow he opened the door and gasped. Maiko was dressed but she was on her knees next to the bed. Her hands grasped the sheets and she struggled to breathe. Hiro quickly placed the items down on the dresser and knelt next to her.

"Maiko speak to me...look at me" He lifted her chin and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I really don't feel good Hiro-chan..."

Hiro helped her onto the bed, removing the bed covers. He reached round and took the tablets and water. "Here, take these" She slowly took them and drank the water, placing it back onto the dresser.

"What a time to get sick..."

"You've been worrying about your brother so much you've forgotten about your own health. Now, sleep. Don't worry about school tommorrow. I'll take care of that"

"Thank's onii-chan" Hiro smiled at her and helped her lie back. He took the damp flannel and placed it across her forhead. Hiro sat with her until she fell asleep. Another small smile creeped across his face...she called him brother. She'd never done that before. It was sort of...nice. A little bit of joy filled his heart at that thought. A joy he hadn't felt for 5 months. He liked it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. He could hear low growling which he was sure was the reason he awoke. He realised he was lying on his back. Moving his hand downwards he felt himself in trousers once again. He slowly sat up an saw his usual blood stained bottoms on his legs. Yuna must have dressed him when he was asleep. The low growling sound echoed once again and made him look towards the door of his cell. A white wolf was clawing at the bottom of the metal door, her white paws scratching at the stone floor as if it would come away if she tried hard enough.

"Yuna!"

The wolf stopped and turned to him, standing in the one spot. "Yuna what are you doing? Change back now!" Shuichi went onto his knees while still looking at her. The wolf walked up to him and licked his face.

"No, don't suck up to me! Change back now, you'll drain yourself!"

He gently pushed her away and looked into her blue eyes. She took a few steps back and he watched as she glowed and quickly became human again. She was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, a pout on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with giving it a shot is there?"

"What? You actualy believe you're gonna chew through a _metal_ door?"

"Something like that..." She looked at the ground.

Shuichi sighed. "Yuna, please be realistic for at least five minutes"

"Well what else do you want me to do? Sit here and do nothing? I don't know about you but I want out of this place!"

"And I don't?!" She winced at his tone. "Yuna, we've been trying to escape for how long? And we haven't gotten anywhere! We haven't even made it out of this building, none of us have!"

"Itsuki has..."

"_Once, _just _once_. And he's been here longer than us"

She sighed. Shuichi was depressing her but he was right at the same time. She unfolded her arms and stretched her legs out. "Can't you think positively for once?"

"I try and I just...can't find anything good about our situation. Even if we do get out of here how do you think people will treat us when they find out we can change into animals?"

"No one will know..."

"Aw yeah because that's easy to hide. When me and you get angry our eyes turn to slits and we have _fangs_! Don't you think that's just a little bit on the weird side for a start?"

Yuna ran a hand down her face and sighed. "Well done Shu-chan, you have offically dulled my spirit"

"Your welcome" His sarcasim ran through her like a knife and she made a face at him. "Yuna, can I ask...how do you manage to keep changing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I seemed to do it more easily after my sleep. Try it"

He looked at her. "You know I don't like changing. It's just...wrong. It's unatural"

"Well, they cursed us so you might as well go along with it"

"You say that as if they placed a magic spell on us"

"They practically did, apart from it was more like strapping us down and injecting us but you get the idea. Anyway, come on. Think of it as an advantage!"

Shuichi looked at her and sighed. "OK...but I'm not staying in my form for long"

"I never said you had to" She grinned and crossed her legs again. Shuichi frowned and then closed his eyes. He glowed slightly and in a matter of seconds he had changed. Yuna laughed and clapped her hands. "Aw Shuichi you're beautiful!"

Deep purple eyes stared back at her and the tiger growled lightly. "Don't be a grump!" She looked at him closely and the smile faded from her pale face. "You're a lot bigger than me in my wolf form..."

The tiger walked up to her and nuzzled her face and neck before licking her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his soft fur. "Aw Shu-chan, I just want to go home..."

The tiger sat down and glowed. Yuna felt arms encircle her waist and she gripped onto the now soft skinned neck. "I know, I do too" Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes. Home...it sounded like heaven.

Suddenly a loud banging made them break apart and look towards their door. Yuna stood up while Shuichi ran to the door and looked out of the little window at the top of it. He looked down the long dull lit corridor and gasped. 3 of Taki's men were at the door to a cell and they had a rope each. They were pulling at something and yelling to each other.

"Shuichi what is it?"

"Something's going on in Itsuki's cell"

More banging was heard along with a not so friendly noise. The 3 men pulled at the ropes and something large was yanked out into the corridor. Shuichi gasped. "They're taking Itsuki out"

Yuna ran up to the door and stood on her tip-toes to see out the small gap in the door. Her eyes widened. "Why is he in that form?"

"I don't know. Probably because he can put up more of a fight"

They watched as a black horse was pulled down the corridor closer to their own cell, 3 ropes around his neck. The horse reared up and knocked one of the men down with his hooves. It then grabbed one of the ropes and pulled it while rearing up again, this time to the side sending another man into the wall with a loud thud.

"Fucking bastard!" The third man was still standing pulling at his rope. The stallion neighed and charged at him but he moved and yanked at the rope to make the horse face him. "Come on then you little shit! Try that sunt on me! I dare ya!" The horse snorted and went for him when suddenly a roar emitted down the hallway. The horse stopped, ears pricked upwards as it turned its head to look behind him. Yuna and Shuichi followed his gaze and looked down. Yuna growled.

The familiar form of a polar bear was slowly walking up the corridor, fangs bared. The man holding the rope smirked slightly. "You're in trouble now" The other 2 men that had been knocked down had stood up again and grabbed the other 2 ropes hanging from the horse's neck. The horse's ears pinned flat against his neck and he lowered his head, a deep, threating noise coming from his throat. As the bear came nearer Shuichi noticed he wasn't as tall as the stallion but he cold tell he was much stronger. The black horse took a few steps backwards, head still low.

"Itsuki don't be scared of him!"

Shuichi looked at Yuna and looked back at the horse. He had raised his head again and was looking at them, ears back upwards again.

"Shut your face you little brat!" One of the men turned to them.

"_You _shut _your _face! Let him go!" The man dropped the rope and ran to the door, his arms reaching for the opening. Shuichi grabbed Yuna and pulled her back before he could get to her. "Come here you little bitch!"

"Come on then! Bring it!"

"Yuna enough!" Shuichi held her back as she tried to reach the door. The man suddenly yelled and was knocked away from the door. Yuna and Shuichi watched as Itsuki's large head appeared at the window before disappearing again. Yuna smiled hoping the horse had hurt him good. Suddenly there was a squealing noise from him and a snarl. Yuna gasped and freed herself from Shuichi's grasp and ran to the door. Looking out she saw the other 2 men had let go of Itsuki and were now a bit down the corridor while the third was on the floor in front of them holding his leg.

The black horse had one leg lifted from the ground and Yuna saw small scratches on his shoulder. "Hyde you bastard!"

The bear looked up at her and growled. Glowing he became his horrible human self. He turned towards the 3 men. "Get him to the Hall and do it fast. No more fucking about" The men did as they were told and pulled the horse away. Itsuki calmly walked away, snorting in Hyde's face as he walked past. Hyde made no reaction and watched then disappear before turning to Yuna. She backed away from the door as Hyde opened it and entered, shutting the door behind himself. Shuichi pulled Yuna behind him.

"What do you want? Didn't you have enough fun earlier?"

Hyde smirked. "Aw come now, don't be like that"

"Where are you taking Itsuki?" Yuna came out from behind Shuichi and took a few steps forward but stopped when she felt him grab her arm.

"If you must know we just want to run a few tests on him. Is that OK with you?"

"No it's not!"

"Too bad. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking him as well"

Hyde looked at Shuichi and smiled. Yuna stepped in front of him. "Piss off! NOW!"

"Yuna..." Shuichi pulled her to the side. He remembered what had happened earlier and didn't want her flung around like a rag doll again. "It's OK, I'll go"

"No...don't! Are you mad?!"

"Look, I'll be back. Promise" Her took her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair and she clung to him.

"This is making me sick" Hyde walked over and grabbed Shuichi's hair, pulling him away from her. Yuna screamed as he was pulled away.

"It's OK Yuna! I'll be back! I'll be fine, don't worry" Hyde dragged Shuichi out of the door and turned to Yuna with an evil smirk before closing it. The girl sank to the floor and hugged herself, tears falling down her face.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Maiko stirred slowly and groaned. She could feel a cold cloth being wiped over her face and around her neck. It felt nice on her warm skin.

"Hiro?"

"He's not here. He's at work" Maiko regonised the voice.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah it's me"

Maiko slowly opened her eyes and saw the blonde man sitting on the bed looking at her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been out for almost 12 hours. Your fever hasn't died down though" He placed the cloth in a small bowl of water, rinsed it and placed it back on her forhead.

"I'm sorry Yuki"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for". Just get better for me ok?"

She nodded and shut her eyes again. Yuki watched her chest rise and fall in an uneven pattern. She reminded him of the brat when he would fall ill. Yuki would watch him stir uneasily in bed, sweat dripping from him and Yuki would have to wash him with a cool cloth like he did Maiko. Shuichi was always afraid to tell Yuki he was sick incase Yuki would get mad at him. But in truth he liked being the brat's carer. Having his little lover depend on him made Yuki feel needed and wanted. Something he didn't feel that often.

He stood up and left Maiko to sleep some more. Leaving the door ajar he walked into Hiro's sitting room and sat on the couch. He wanted to smoke but didn't want to be rude and smoke in Hiro's house, smelling the place out so he tried to think of something to keep his mind of it. Suddenly his phone rang so he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yuki"

"What do you want Tohma?" He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Yuki, do you remember when Shuichi's backpack was found it had his cell phone inside?"

"Yes..."

"I just had a thought. No one has actually checked the phone"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no one has checked its messages or call lists"

Yuki sighed. "Yes, because the brat had put a lock on the phone that's why"

"I want you to help me get into it"

Yuki frowned. "Why would I help you? I've already tried every possible password I could think of but nothing works. And besides the police have it"

"I can easily get it from the police but I think there will be a hint or something in that phone. I'm sure of it"

"Alright...get the phone and I'll help"

"Thanks Eiri" And with that Tohma hung up. Yuki placed his phone on the table in front of him and looked at it. He had been thinking the same thing. There had to be something in Shuichi's phone that would point them in some direction. There was nothing else to go on. Yuki placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"Shuichi, please be ok. I miss you..."


	3. Finding Another

Sorry for the long delay! I was on a roll with my youtube account. Posting videos one after the other. But I'm suffering video block (yes you can get that). The link to my account is on my main page if anyone is interested.

Anyway, I was watching the trailer for the movie Push and a few more ideas came into my head. I haven't seen the movie so no one spoil it for me ok!! I've decided to make this a crossover with Shaman King. I haven't used that anime in a while and I was wanting to do a crossover using so this is a perfect chance! Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 3 - Finding another

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuna wiped away the last remaining tears from her cheeks and looked towards the door. She was still seated on the floor and hadn't moved since Hyde took Shuichi away. She shivered as a cold draft flew through the door opening. Suddenly an idea came to her head and she stood up, walking towards the opening. Standing on her tip-toes she looked out at the empty hallway.

"Horo!" No answer came. She growled and shouted the name again with a little more anger in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya Yuna"

A boy appeared in the cell directly across from her own. His blue hair was messy and was hanging loosely on each side of his face. He had on a, once, white t-shirt.

"You are the most useless person I've ever met! Why didn't you help Itsuki!?"

"What? And ruin the good job you were doing? Nah, I like sitting back and watching it all"

"BASTARD!"

"That's enough guys" Yuna looked at the cell next to Horo's. A boy about the same age as Horo appeared and he carelessly put his arms inbetween the bars on the doors opening and smiled, letting them hang lifelessly outside the door. He had deep deep brown eyes and hair to match. "You know, for a girl, you're kinda full of too much rage"

"You would be too if you recieved no help what-so-ever from anyone!"

"Yoh, you know Yuna. She likes a scene. Especially when she's right in the middle of it"

"Horo if I EVER get hold of you I'm going to break every bone in your pathetic little body!!" Yuna clamped the bars with her hands and growled, her fangs appearing for a few seconds before she closed her mouth again.

"Maybe that's why they chose you to be the wolf. Cause you're an angry little girl"

"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M ANGRY!!"

Horo grinned and Yoh laughed. "And what did you expect me to do like?"

"You could have frozen their legs or something!?"

"Yuna, I don't know how to control it fully yet. I might have made things worse for all you know" Horo's voice became serious and Yuna sighed. He had a point.

"But...what if we don't see Itsuki or Shuichi again..."

"We will" Yuna looked at Yoh. "They like their play toys too much" Another grin crept across his face. Yuna looked down to the floor. She had no idea how he could smile while saying that but he managed it. She placed her head against the door then lifted it back off again in a shot, eyes wide.

"Yoh, try it!"

"Yuna, I fainted last time remember? It won't work..."

"Yes it will!" She interrupted. "Please Yoh, just try it one more time!" Horo raised his eyebrows. "For me?" Looking over at Horo and seeing his face she frowned. "What!?"

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"No Horo, I might as well try again. Then I can't say I didn't have a go"

Horo sighed. "Just be careful dude"

Yoh closed his eyes then re-opened them. Yuna gasped, not used to Yoh's eyes changing like that. His eyes had changed colour, becoming a deep red. He looked over to Yuna's door and his breathing began to get heavy. He placed his hands on the bars and gripped onto them. Yuna watched as they turned white with the force he was using on them. A couple of clicks made Yuna gasp and she backed away from the door. Her eyes widened at the small dents now embedded on the metal door.

"Dude it's working! Keep going!" Horo's voice echoed. Yuna could hear the boy's breathing get harsher as he put more force into his power. With a cry of pain a small bang echoed and Yuna watched her cell door fly open. She walked towards it and saw that the lock had been broken.

"Yuna!" She looked up at Horo and then looked to Yoh's cell. He wasn't at the door window.

"Oh no..." She ran over to his door and gripped the lock handle. With a huge push downward she managed to unlock the door. Pushing it open carefully she saw Yoh lying just behind it. She knelt down next to him and took him in her arms.

"Yoh? Yoh are you alright?" His eyes opened slightly and he looked at her with a small smile.

"I did it?"

"Yeah obviously! Hence I'm in here with you!" She smiled back and helped him sit up. "Are you ok? That was a lot of mind power you used"

Yoh placed a hand to his forehead. "I have a splitting headache and I feel really faint but apart from that I'm fine"

"I don't think you should use that for a while"

"HELLO!! Still trapped! Someone want to let me out?"

Yuna sighed and stood up. She walked out of Yoh's cell and stood in front of Horo's. "I'm so tempted to leave you in there"

"Aw please don't! You know you love me really!" He gave her a huge grin but a smile still didn't appear on her face.

"Fine but only because you may be useful"

"What ya mean _maybe_?"

Yuna ignored him and opened his cell. Horo stepped out and smiled, taking her into a hug. "AW thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Uhh, let go of me..."

Horo let her go with the grin still on his face. Laboured breathing made them look behind them. Yoh was now out of his cell, one hand on the wall and the other still on his forehead. His eyes were closed. Yuna frowned.

"Yoh?"

Horo took a few steps foreward and was taken by surprise when the other boy suddenly began to fall. Horo reached out and grabbed his friend. "Hey! Yoh, speak to me!" Yuna reached up and touched his forehead.

"Horo...he's really warm..."

"Shit...Yuna help me get him on my back" The younger girl nodded and managed to get the unconsious boy onto Horo's back.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to do that..."

"It's not your fault Yuna. He's just not used to being a Mover. He gets drained easily. Now let's find the others and get out of here"

Yuna nodded and headed down the corridor with the two boys following.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Many hours later Maiko opened her eyes. Turning her head to the side she gasped as a cloth fell in front of her face. She rolled her eyes remembering why it was there and felt her forehead. _I feel better than before for a start_.

Sitting up she was pleased to see the room not spinning. She turned to the door when it slowly opened and smiled upon seeing Hiro. "Hey sleepy head"

"Hey" He walked over and checked her temperature.

"You're a lot better than last night. Looks like it was just a small fever you had"

Maiko smiled and looked towards the door again. "Yuki?"

"Maiko, Hiro and I were talking..."

"I don't like where this is going..." Hiro laughed and sat on the bed, taking one of her hand in his.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble"

Yuki smiled. "We were thinking that, all three of us need a break from here. So how would you feel about spending a week out in the country?"

Her eyes widened. "S-seriously?! Just us three?"

Hiro turned to her. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I think we've all been through a lot since Shuichi disappeared and I know now isn't the best time for a vacation but it will help calm us all down"

Maiko looked down at the hand that was being held by Hiro's. She smiled and looked at them. "When do we leave?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yuna peered round the corner and scanned the hallway. "There's no one here either" She turned around to look at Horo, Yoh still unconsious on his back.

"Something's up..."

"I could change and sniff around..."

"No! We can't have you getting drained as well. I can't carry two people"

"Horo don't be such a wet blanket" With a quick flash she had become a white wolf and began to sniff the ground, making her way very slowly down the hallway. Horo peered round the cornor and watched as she carefully examined the stone ground. He kept looking behind him just incase he was jumped by guards. Yuna worked her way down the corridor, smelling every stone she could. She could smell moisture, dirt and the stink of the guards was the strongest.

She reached the end and carefully peered round the cornor. The hallway before her was a lot shorter and a metal door was at the end. Turning back up the hallway she gave a few low barks, signaling it was ok for Horo to follow her. He looked behind him one more time before running to her. He looked at the metal door she was facing and sighed.

"How are we getting through that?" Yuna walked up to it and sniffed it. She began to scratch at the bottom of the door eagerly.

"Uh Yuna, that's not going to work. It's _metal_"

The wolf ignored him and kept on scratching and now biting the door. After a few minutes she stepped back and Horo's eyes widened.

"The door is wood?" Yuna glowed and stood next to Horo.

"Eww..." She picked bits of wood from her teeth. "It's only painted to look like metal"

"Shall I kick it down then?"

"Might as well. It's definatly locked but I couldn't smell anyone on the other side"

Horo knelt down and slowly slid Yoh of his back, leaning him against the wall. He looked at him and noticed his breathing was slowly going back to normal. Standing up he walked towards the door. "Stand back Yuna"

The smaller girl did as she told and knelt down next to Yoh, placing a hand on his shoulder. Horo lifted one hand and placed it on the door. His eyes narrowed and Yuna watched as the whole door turned to a block of ice. Horo let go and took a few steps back. With a few kicks the door fell to the ground. Yuna stared at the boy in front of her.

"Horo?" He turned to her. "If Yoh is a Mover and I'm an Anishifter...what do they call you?"

The boy turned around and looked at Yoh. "To be honest I don't know. You can change into an animal, Yoh moves things with his mind...I can control an earth element..." He looked at his hands and frowned. "What are we really?"

He looked at Yuna who looked away. "We're monsters Horo..."

Suddenly she looked behind her and sniffed the air. She turned back to Horo. "Someone's coming"

Horo ran over to her and knelt down, allowing her to help Yoh back onto his back. "Let's not wait around to find out who it is" They both ran through the newly broken door and ran along several corridors before stopping to take a breather.

"For a wolf Yuna, you're really unfit"

"I've been locked in a cell for 6 months do you blame me!?" She shook her head and sighed. Upon doing this she noticed another door across from them. "Another one?"

Horo followed her gaze. "This place must be full of them to confuse people" Yuna walked to it and put her hand on the handle, stairing at it for a second before opening it. She gasped. They were in a short corridor with about 5 cells in it. Horo followed her in.

"See if anyone's in here"

Yuna nodded and looked in the second last one while Horo looked in the top ones. Finding the first one empty she walked to the bottom one and looked in. Horo looked in the two when he heard Yuna call him.

"Horo there's someone in here" He walked down to the cell she was at. She moved so he could look inside. The cell was very dark but he could make out a figure sitting in the far cornor, leaning against the wall. He narrowed his eyes to look better and gasped.

"Yuna open the door right now!!"

While Yuna grasped the large lock to open it Horo once again placed Yoh against a wall. Yuna grunted and pushed the cell door open. Horo shot past her and ran to the figure. Yuna followed him in an gasped. A boy was sitting, seemingly unconsious, against the wall. His head was hanging lifelessly downward. He was completly naked and covered in cuts and bruises. Horo placed a hand on each cheek and forced the head upwards. "Ren?"

Yuna watched as the eyes slowly opened. They were a beautiful golden colour but they seemed lifeless at the same time. "Horo?"

"He's ice cold...Yuna help me get my T-shirt on him"

She let out a little squeak. "But he's in his birthday suit!"

"Well then don't look down there! You've seen Shuichi's often enough anyway what's the problem?"

"That wasn't by choice!"

"Just get over here and help me!"

She sighed and did as she was told. Helping him place the shirt on the small boy she noticed how tiny he was, the t-shirt drowing him. "His eyes are closed again"

"Ren, open your eyes"

The golden eyes slowly appeared again. He seemed to have extreme trouble keeping them fully open. Yuna looked at his deep purple hair hanging limp on his pure white face. "Can you say something for me?" Horo waved a hand in front of his face and clicked his fingers a few times, the golden eyes ignoring every movement. "I think they've drugged him"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Yuna ran a hand through the boy's hair and then placed it on his cheek. "So...this is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, this is him" Horo sighed. "Not a best first impression" He looked down and noticed something. "Yu-Yuna...can you look away for a moment?"

Yuna looked at him but didn't follow his gaze. "You think they've..."

"I fucking hope not..." Yuna turned away as Horo lifted the bottom of the t-shirt. Everything seemed ok there. Horo pulled the boy forward and felt around the back. He sighed in relief when there was no blood on his fingers. He examined the boy's thighs. "It's ok, it's the back of his thighs that's bleeding"

"Can I look now?"

"Yeh" Yuna looked back around, the shirt now covering the bare boy.

"What are we gona do? We can't move him like this"

"Who say's we have to move him right now?" Yuna and Horo looked around to see Yoh leaning in the doorway.

"Yoh! You're awake!" Yuna got up and ran to him.

"Yeh, guess I tried a little too hard eh?" He straightend himself up and looked over at the figure Horo was currently kneeling in front of. "Take it they've topped him up to the eyeballs by the looks of it"

"Pretty much. He's only responded to me a few times" Horo clicked his fingers again but the eyes still made no responce. "See"

"Ive got an idea. Horo, you and me can go look for a way out and try and find the others. Yuna can stay and watch Ren"

"Why do I have to stay here?!"

"Yuna please don't argue. Yoh's right, we can't move Ren like that but we can't leave him alone either"

"But he's _your _boyfriend! And he's NAKED!"

"Yuna for the love of God please just do me this favor. Just this once" Yuna looked at the boy across the room then back at Yoh who had a big grin on his face.

"Oh fine! But you better not be long!" Yoh pulled her into a hug.

"This is why we love you Yuna!"

Horo smiled and turned back to Ren. He leaned forward and kissed the cold lips, placing a hand on his ice cheek. "I'll be back for you, I promise" He got no responce as he expected and stood up. He walked over to Yoh and Yuna, watching as she struggled to get free of his grasp. After gaining her freedom she took a few steps backward and frowned. "Right, Yoh lets get going"

Yoh nodded and walked out. Horo stopped in the doorway and took one last at the small male frame in the cornor. "Don't worry Horo, I'll look after him" Horo looked at her and smiled.

"Are you going to be ok running around topless?"

Horo laughed. "I'll be ok. Besides, he needs it more than me right now"

"Be careful" He gave her a small wave and left.


End file.
